White Russians Heal the Soul
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: New Years Eve Fic! Dean remembers a mysterious woman he met in a bar during the second season. Now in the 6th season, he heads back to Seattle to hopefully see her one last time. He finds out that she's not exactly human. 2nd chapter will be up tonight!
1. Chapter 1

White Russians Heal the Soul

**2007**

Dean sat at a bar in Seattle, nursing his beer and realizing that this was his first New Years Eve without his father. It was all a blur to him, he didn't know how many months had gone by since he had been in his coma, since his dad had sold his soul to save him. The only thing he could remember was that empty pit he had had in his stomach, both when he woke up and when it was discovered his dad wasn't coming back. Nothing got easier. He still had that same bitter taste in his mouth that would cease to abate, he still had that pit in his stomach, and that was why he had been drinking more and more the past months. Sam was worried. Hell, when wasn't he worried? Dean just hoped he would pass out those nights before the shock hit him again, before he collapsed in a heap of tears and pathetic girlishness. No. Tonight he wasn't going back to the hotel. Tonight he wasn't opening the same old damn door to see his brother ask him how many drinks he had had. He was staying right here, right here at his cozy seat at the bar. And no one, no one could take him away from his beer and his self pity.

He heard the door slam shut and out of the corner of his eye could see a woman sit down next to him. He reluctantly tore his hazel eyes from his beer and looked up at a vision. The first thing he noticed about her was that she was tall. As tall as his Sammy. She looked to be in her mid twenties and her long strawberry blond hair flowed around his shoulders. It was so blond that it looked like it was glowing. She wore thick red lipstick and platform black heels. Her shirt was white and elegant and low cut. He allowed his eyes to drop down to her breasts, and as gorgeous and perfect as they looked, he found himself not to be in the mood for any of that womanizing he did in bars. The bartender scooted on over to them and even raised his eyes at the beauty sitting before him. Dean looked down at her slender and pale legs as she crossed them, covered by black velvet capri's. He looked back down at his beer and hoped she wasn't a hooker.

"What'll it be honey?"

"White Russian. Extra milk."

She licked her lips and her voice was as sweet as honey. Despite her bold appearance, Dean had this strange feeling that she was actually a shy person. Well, he thought, I'll probably find out soon.

"Coming right up."

The woman turned to Dean slowly as soon as the bartender walked away. He looked up at her lovely brown eyes.

"You have lovely hazels", she told him smiling.

"Thanks. Your hair's really pretty."

What the hell was wrong with him? Why couldn't he flirt when it normally came to him as easily as breathing did.

"Thanks", she flashed him a painfully white smile.

There was silence for a few seconds and Dean was shocked at himself again when she was the first to break it.

"You must be quite the womanizer."

Dean tried to hide his embarrassment. Wait…Dean Winchester gets embarrassed now? Look what his dad's death had done to him.

"Yeah. Normally."

"Bad day?"

"Actually you could say bad year."

She actually looked genuinely sorry for him. When she looked away to stare at her iced drink it was revealed that she was indeed shy.

"Another beer, sir?"

"Uh, no. I'll have whatever she's having."

He nodded and walked away again. He looked back up to see her staring at him once more.

"You know", she took a sip and licked her lips, they say White Russians heal the soul."

"Oh really? And who says that?"

She smiled, "The Russians."

He chuckled and took a sip of his.

"Mmm."

"You like it?"

"It's good."

"Hey! We'll take two more over here."

"So, what are you doing here alone tonight?"

Dean was happy to find himself relaxing more and more. And this milky drink was actually pretty good. Something about her was having a good effect on him. Man, was he lucky to be sitting next to this goddess tonight.

"I like to drink alone", she took another little sip.

"And yet you're talking to me."

She shrugged and smiled.

"I don't like to see other people alone. What about you?"

"Well, looks like you found a drinking buddy, cause I like to drink alone too."

Dean downed his glass and drank a quarter of the other. She took a large gulp of her first in confidence and held out her hand.

"My name is Leliel."

"It's nice to meet you…Leliel? I'm Dean Winchester."

He shook her hand gently, thinking about her name. Who gave their daughter a name like Leliel?

"It's a pleasure, Dean."

She stroked his short hair and smiled sweetly.

"You humans are such beautiful creatures."

"Excuse me?"

She turned away, collecting herself and struggling to change the subject.

"So…would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Sure."

Dean payed for the drinks and followed her out the door. It was a cold night but she didn't seem to notice, instead walking down the street towards the downtown area. He picked up his pace and walked casually beside her.

"Beautiful night."

"Yeah, she looked over at him, just perfect."

She looked up at the moon, wishing to make it even more perfect. Dean looked up at the stars and frowned. She noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Funny, but I thought there was a half moon tonight. Not a full one."

She shrugged and continued walking.

"You must have been imagining things."

"Aren't you cold?"

"No. I am used to this weather."

"Alright", Dean wanted to take off his leather jacket and give it to her, but she had said no.

"So…Dean?"

She already knew everything there was to know about the human, but she also longed to make small talk with him. Leliel had been admiring him for decades.

"Got any family?"

"I've got a little brother, Sam. But my mom and dad are…"

"Oh, she tried to look shocked, I apologize."

She looked away from him quickly.

"I did not mean to reopen old wounds."

"They're actually not that old. And it's okay, you didn't know."

Leliel looked back over at him and smiled. She was finding the human much more fascinating face to face.

"What about you?"

She kicked herself mentally before saying that she had hundreds of brothers and sisters.

"Me? I have several brothers and sisters. But they are all living in various parts of the country."

"You don't keep in touch with them?"

"No. I do not."

She didn't want to lie to him, but she knew she had to. Someday he could know the truth. But right now wasn't the time.

"I don't keep in touch with my parents either. We never exactly…got along."

Dean nodded and looked back up at the stars.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm actually doing good without them. Living the life I wish to live."

Dean looked over at this mysterious woman who was walking alongside him. She appeared to be glowing. Like something supernatural. Leliel looked like a goddess, but she also looked shy now more than ever. And Dean highly doubted that she was a threat to him. He shook his thoughts aside and focused back on liking her. And he did, he liked Leliel a lot. That was why he was shocked when he heard the next words.

"Well, it's late and I think I should be headed back home."

He nodded and looked utterly disappointed and heartbroken.

"Where do you live? I'll walk you there."

"Just down the street here. I'm sorry, I wish we had more time to talk but I am exhausted."

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat too."

She stopped in front of a dilapidated old house. But, the hunter thought, it actually looked like a pretty cozy place.

"It was nice to meet you, Leliel."

"Likewise, Dean, she looked up at the sky, and maybe we'll see each other again sooner than you think."

"Yeah."

She took his hand in a gesture of affection and smiled at him. Dean could feel his hand being pushed slowly away as she walked up the shattered steps and closed the door behind her. He smiled and walked back in the opposite direction.

"What a lovely woman."

Leliel shut the door behind her and allowed herself to smile the biggest smile she had ever smiled while being here on earth. She shook her head.

"I cannot believe I am falling for a mere mortal."

And with that, she disappeared into thin air.

**To be continued soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

White Russians Heal the Soul

Chapter 2

**Several years later**

Dean Winchester sped through the city in his 67 Impala. Seattle. New Years Eve in Seattle. He had longed to be back, he hadn't been here for several years. The last time he was here was one of his most memorable experiences. He wished he could have taken Sam here one last time. Even if he hadn't of been too fond of the city. But it didn't matter now. His Sammy was dead. Lisa had wanted to come but he said he needed to do this one alone. It wasn't like he needed a break from her and Ben, he just wanted to experience this city alone one more time. He was headed to this bar that he hoped was still in business, struggling to remember where exactly it was. Damn, he hadn't had one of those drinks in ages. White Russians he thought they were called. And he was craving one right this very second.

But the thing, or person rather, that he came back for was her. Leliel. He wondered if she was still stuck in that dilapidated old house, still going to the same old bar after all these years. He didn't tell Sam about her when he was alive, but secretly he kept an eye out for her. Even when the apocalypse was nigh and all. Yeah sure, Lisa was the one he knew he would always turn to. But he would give anything in the world right now just to see her one last time. Every single bar he had gone into since that night, he had looked around the entire place, even went in the ladies rooms. Sometimes he thought he had seen glimpses of her, but it was just his imagination working in overdrive. Her hair. He knew he could spot her just by her hair from a mile away.

The hunter slammed on the breaks as a huge shadow loomed before him. It looked undeniably supernatural.

"Son of a bitch. Can't even get one night off. I'm supposed to be done with this and living my normal happy apple pie life."

He sighed and pulled the car over to an alley wall. He looked through the windshield and saw the large and ominous black shadow move further into the alley and grow smaller and smaller. He stepped outside of his Pala, popped open the trunk, grabbed a gun, and pressed onward into the macabre night.

"Hello? Creepy Supernatural thing?"

He gave up quickly.

"Oh, come on! Just show your face already! I got places to be!"

A woman stepped out of the shadows and he recognized her immediately.

"Leliel?"

She walked closer and he allowed himself to walk towards the back of the alley. She looked different, no longer did blond hair shine around her shoulders. It was black now.

"You came back? Why?"

"I never stopped thinking about you. I'm sorry. I would've come sooner but I've been really busy the past few years and…"

"I know."

"No, believe me you don't."

"No Dean, she walked closer until she was inches from his face, believe me I do know."

"Who are you?" Dean took a step back from her but she only took a step closer.

"Back then you didn't know. But now, take a guess."

"If you were a demon I would have known back then. So…"

It finally dawned on him. Of course he wouldn't have known back then. He didn't even know her kind existed back then. He would have laughed in her face. That explained the way her hair had been glowing. It was still glowing right now, which was definitely more supernatural considered it was as black as the eyes of a demon. She was wearing a black trench coat and she looked almost completely different than when they had seen each other last.

"I missed you, Dean."

She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're an angel. But what kind of name is, Leliel?"

"I'm an angel of the night, Dean. I can control everything in the night. Whether it's the moon, she looked up at the sky and Dean watched as it changed from full to quarter, or how deep the shadows, Dean looked around as the night steadily grew darker, even the stars."

"That explains the shadow."

"That's how I came down to earth."

"What do you want with me?" he abruptly asked her.

She laughed and smiled wider.

"Why, Dean. I never wanted anything from you. I just simply wanted to meet you. I have been watching over you for decades and have been fascinated by what I have seen. Your soul, Dean. It's lovely."

"Don't flatter me. I've heard the truth, about how I'm dead inside."

"Whoever told you that? Cause believe me, young hunter, you are the farthest thing from dead."

"What? So you're my guardian angel or something? Noticed I already have one?"

"Who, Castiel? Oh believe me, Dean, he's not your guardian angel. And I'm not either."

"What are you doing down here?"

"Taking to you. I wanted to tell you back then, but every conversation has its right place in time."

"Why are you telling me now? How'd you even know I would come back?"

"I realize the effect I have had on you, Dean. You have had the same on me."

Leliel allowed herself to kiss the young hunter standing before her. He had come back. Surely that must mean something. She actually was not surprised to feel his lips press against her own. As soon as she collected herself she pulled away.

"My apologies."

"Why?"

"Angels are not meant to have certain feelings towards humans. Though I am sure you learned that from your angel."

"Do you know him?"

"No. But I have heard of him."

He leaned in to kiss her again but she pulled away.

"But what if I have feelings for you?"

"I know you do, but you mustn't act on them."

"Screw destiny. Screw expectations."

Dean wanted more than anything now to take a leap of faith.

"Come away with me."

He only knew half of what he was doing.

"I am an angel. I have responsibilities. I cannot simply choose to abandon my family and fall from grace."

"Why did you lie to me? Why are you telling me the truth now if you don't want me to do anything about it?"

"Because!"

"Because what!"

"Because I know who you are and I want you to know who I am. I want you to know angels are watching over you and that angels are capable of loving."

She sighed and paced around the dark alley.

"It took everything in my power not to come down here, but when I saw you alone that night I could not resist. I hate for you to feel like you are alone, Dean."

He simply stared at her wanting to say something, anything, but not knowing what.

"My family doesn't understand and I knew seeing you and interacting with you in your world would do no good, but I didn't care back then and I don't care right now."

She shook her head and felt like slapping herself in the face.

"I'm supposed to be fighting right now, Dean. But instead, I came down here on a whim, just because I had a feeling that you would come back."

"And I did."

"And you did, she couldn't disagree, but I came back to say goodbye."

"Just like the last time."

She didn't have a clue what to say to the disappointed hunter. But she knew humans well enough to say something.

"I'm glad you got out of the life, Dean. I wasn't sure how you would take to me since you got out."

"Well, I didn't expect you to change your hair."

She laughed at that. God, she loved to laugh. Humans were so beautiful because they could laugh at one moment and cry the next. She just hated to watch the crying part.

"You like it?"

"I do. Just makes it a little bit harder to recognize you."

"I should be going. I'm already in enough trouble as it is. I was never supposed to come back down to this beautiful planet."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

She promised herself she would never lie to him again. It nearly killed her the first time. Dean watched in amazement as she began to fade back into a shadow. She stepped forward and gave him a light and airy kiss on the cheek. He stepped back to watch her after that.

"By the way, those White Russians really helped my mood. But that wasn't the only thing."

He saw a faint flicker of a smile as she faded away completely into thick black smoke and began to ascend to the heavens. He could see wings now, faint flickers of silver.

"Like I said, they do heal the soul."

He stepped back further. Not really afraid, just cautious.

"Say hello to Lisa for me. And Dean? Take care of yourself."

"You too, Leliel. Maybe we'll see each other again sooner than you think."

Dean closed his eyes as the shadow engulfed him. When he opened them she was gone. With no trace she had even been there at all. He walked back to the Impala, looking up at the sky every step of the way. And he decided. Even if she wasn't here anymore, it didn't mean he couldn't go back to the bar and have a drink of his own. And so ten minutes later he sat at the same seat he had sat at the last time. He sipped his White Russian this time instead of gulping it down. Savoring it. Savoring her memory.

He glanced over as a woman sat beside him. Short bright red hair and a strapless black dress. He didn't know why, but he thought of Lisa. Missed her. Wished she was here right now.

"I'm Sophia."

Dean sighed, relieved to hear a common and human name.

"Dean."

He looked away and drank his drink. And as if taking his unspoken cue, she looked away and drank hers.

Yeah, Dean thought to himself, it's gonna be a long apple pie life. But at least I have Lisa. And at least I have a soul. Here's to you, Leliel. He raised his White Russian and took a little sip.

"Here's to meeting again in another life."

**FIN**


End file.
